Gods don't fall in love
by Suichin
Summary: Being a God wasn't an easy job. There were good things and bad things. And only one rule all of them must obey. 'Don't fall in love' What happens when a bored Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, decides to transform herself into a beautiful young girl and enters Barden University by the name of Stacie Conrad? [AU - Greek/Nordic/Egyptian Gods - Multiship - Rated M for later chapters]


_[ Hello! This is my first PP fanfic, so I hope you like it. I'll try to update it as soon as I can._

 _My first language isn't English so please, correct me in the reviews/or send a PM if I make any awful grammar mistakes so I can improve my writing ^^_

 _Sorry about this chapter, it's kinda the introduction and I wanted to make the plot clear._

 _Now, enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.]_

* * *

Being a God wasn't an easy job. You had to keep an eye on every living creature _and_ other God and demigods. Exhausting.

The latest were the more dangerous one, being that they had powers and some didn't like peace much, causing troubles everywhere they went. Most of them were Ares' children, some Hades'. Those descendants of Zeus liked to do lots of pranks but they were harmless at the end of the day. Some were from faraway land, but Greek Gods didn't pay any attention to them. Odin and Ra could take care of them alone.

Also, being a God also had a good side. A 'funny' side you could say. Zeus, for example, liked to make woman pregnant after wild passionate sex. Ares liked to create chaos and destruction of course, and last time he was really really bored, he and Hades created the Ebola virus. No need to explain more.

For Aphrodite, it was to walk around between humans in the form of a beautiful young woman only to have dozen eyes set on her. Athena would say she was just an egocentric and narcissistic bitch (and it was a hundred percent true) but the Goddess of love didn't care one bit about the stuck up woman. For her, Athena was really boring and smart ass. Annoying.

From the start of her existence, she has never fell in love even if she was the cause of it for humans and other creatures. She only had lust and sex to give, and to have in return. She didn't ask for more. No. She _didn't_ want more. Emotional attachment was unnecessary.

Gods didn't need love.

They just fooled around, made some people pregnant here and there, but love? Never. If a God fell in love, it'd always end in a tragedy for both ends, Gods and the loved one. They all knew the rule.

It was year 2015 a.C when it happened.

Aphrodite was so bored of all the Olympic Gods. So bored of their politic stuff. Of their wars and problems and whatevers.

Again, Athena and Poseidon were arguing about who knows what and she just rolled her eyes and looked at her perfect nails.

'Please, Poseidon. Again with the Athens thing? It happened centuries ago, for Zeus sake! Just get over it already' Athena spatted, glaring at the man in front of her. Poseidon just huffed and crossed his arms, looking offended. Sometimes, they acted like children, Aphrodite thought.

'Stop calling my name in vain' Zeus was sitting on the tallest chair of the room with one leg hanging over the armrest. He looked as bored as the other Gods in the room, playing a human videogame called 'Pokemon' on some strange device.

The Goddess of love had enough for the day. She excused herself from the meeting, charmingly smiling at every guy in the room just so they won't get mad at her. Of course it worked even if some of the women, including Athena and Hera, glared at her. Flipping her golden locks over her shoulder with a mega watt smile only to provoke both goddesses a little more, she turned around and disappeared.

When she arrived at her chamber, she was met by another female figure curiously looking at her wardrobe. Yes, she was a Goddess and technically she didn't need clothes, but she was a woman after all and you could say it was a hobby of hers to keep a fashion item of all human ages in the special room.

She cleared her throat to get the visitor's attention, making the bubbly girl jump in surprise. Blonde shoulder length hair, bright blue eyes. 'So Nordic', she mumbled and smirked. 'Well well well, Freyja. My gorgeous Viking counterpart. What brings you to my humble home up here?'

'Just passing by...' The girl called Freyja shrugged and smiled widely.

'Yeah, sure, like you'd move your beautiful ass over the Olympus just to say Hi... Come on girl. I may not be Athena but I have half brain behind all this perfection' She pointed at her own body. Freyja just chuckled and shook her head.

'Okay...busted. I came here to tell you a fantastic idea I have. You'd totally love it, I swear' Somehow, the bouncy attitude of the girl sent shivers through the taller Goddess. Freyja's ideas were dangerous and problematic but funny after all.

'Then talk. I don't have all day. I have hearts to crush and beds to test. Spit it out.' She could feel excitement coming from the blonde and somehow became anxious too.

'You know more than I do how boring it is to stay here in God lands, hearing boring Gods fighting over God problems. So... I was thinking maybe you'd like to...comewithmetotheEarth' She started rambling and talking so quickly Aphrodite could barely understand a thing. ' Come on, Venus. Please say yes! We will have lots of fun there. I found this really amazing place human call 'College'. And there are lot of hot guys for the 'Hunter' ' She winked at the last part.

Aphrodite grunted but a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. 'Oh my, you know me so well Free... A little party never killed nobody, right? Besides, it's been some centuries since the last time I was on Earth... Gimme me more details about the place and let's meet there in one human hour. See ya'

With that, the taller blonde was alone in her room again. She let her body fall on the bed and relaxed for a bit while she chose an outfit and appearance for her little adventure.

Some minutes later in God time but a whole hour for a normal person, Aphrodite was standing in front of Barden University's gates. She looked like a normal nineteen year old girl except for the exceptional beauty. Dark green eyes, light brown locks that frame her face perfectly, a white shirt showing enough clevage to leave a hormonal teenagers drooling by just one look, legs that went on forever. She was a 'hottie', like she heard a boy mumbled to a friend a second ago.

Suddenly, she was almost tackled by a bubbly redhead.' Same face,same eyes, same everything. Original much, Free? I like the red hair though. It brings out your eyes much more' Aphrodite looked over her shoulder to a smiling woman, who looked like Freyja but a little older.' So, what now?'

'Well, first the first! I'm Chloe Beale here, no Free or Freyja. I'm a senior.' She was whispering as they started to walk down the street to were the dorms where, like it was all a secret. Aphrodite thought it was kind of funny how the Nordic goddess had planned all the crazy idea, but something clicked in her mind.

'Wait... Don't tell you... Oh my dear father Zeus,you've been here for a long time, haven't you?' She opened her mouth amused only to found the redhead blushing. 'My my, you had...'

'Please, don't tell anyone. I'm sure Odin, Loki and Frey already know but so far I haven't caused any troubles for them to interfere. I know Greek Gods aren't as strict but I hope you don't ruin this, Venus-'

'Stacie'

'Sure..Stacie...I mean,what?'

'It's my human name. Do you like it? I think it suits me. Stacie Conrad. Sophomere. My interests include fashion and having lot of sex' She grinned and gor bumped in the shoulder by the redhead.

'Stacie sounds good. Okay. Here we are. You're gonna be staying here. ' Chloe hold the keys of her new dorm in front of Stacie's face.' I managed to get you a single room. Use it wisely' She winked and Stacie just rolled her eyes.

'Sure. Whatever. Now go before I got bored of your stupidly happy face, Red. I'll find you later'

'Alright. But remember. Don't get in trouble! See you, Stace'

With that, the brunette turned around and opened the small college room. She made a face not quite happy about the size of it. To change that, she clicked her fingers and suddenly the place looked like a small palace.' Much better. Now...' She looked out the window until someone caught her eye and she smirked.' First victim, here I come...'

To be continue

* * *

 _[Leave reviews if you are liking it so far, please please pleeaaaase. Thank you for reading]_


End file.
